The invention relates to a holding device for cards and/or notes according to the features described in the claim.
Such a holding device is known from WO 2007/108 800 A1, the housing of which is composed of a top part and a bottom part. The top part and the bottom part have a shell-shaped design comprising side walls, which include mutually corresponding grooves and panels as well as boreholes and pins for joining. A cavity for accommodating cards is present between the top part and the bottom part, and a slot-shaped opening is located on a front side, through which cards can be inserted into the interior space or removed therefrom. Moreover, a clip is fixed as a third component, in the region of a rear wall of the housing located opposite the opening, the free end of the clip being resiliently seated on the outside of the surface of the bottom part so that bank notes, for example, can be clamped between the clip and the top part. The bottom part comprises a retaining element for cards, which projects into the interior space. Producing the holding device composed of the aforementioned three components requires significant complexity, in particular with respect to three differently designed molding tools and additional measures for joining the top part, bottom part and clip.